marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 7
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Tony Moore | CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = You did the very best you could. The bad was... bad -- it casts a shadow on the rest -- but -- I love you, Dad. I love you and I'll try my damnest to only remember the good times, okay? I'll remember listening to records. You and me. I love you so much... and you did a lot good. You hear me? I wouldn't trade you for any other father. | Speaker = Flash Thompson | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Island Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Tom Fowler | Inker1_1 = Tom Fowler | Colourist1_1 = John Rauch | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_2 = Thomas Brennan | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** ** *** *** * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Samantha's father * Samantha's mother * ** * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Numerous unnamed Homo arachnus * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* **** ***** * * Items: * * * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In Alphabet City a man is talking to his wife on the phone. She evacuated while he stayed behind to watch their daughter, Samantha, who is infected. On the television, Reed Richards tells everyone to go to Horizon Labs if they begin to physically change, and, when asked about the rumors that a man at Our Lady of Saints Church is curing people, he stands by his previous statement to go to Horizon Labs. The man hears a sound coming from his daughter's room and rushes to see what's wrong. In her room, Samantha sticks to the wall, having mutated almost completely into a spider. The man rushes her to Our Lady of Saints Church and pushes his way through the crowd of people and approaches the man who claims to be able to cure people, who turns out to be Anti-Venom. Anti-Venom uses his powers to cure Samantha and return her to normal. Meanwhile, a clone of Miles Warren, the Jackal, returns to the Queen's hidden lair and informs her that Anti-Venom is curing people. Spider-King, who is really Venom in disguise, volunteers to kill him. While on his way to Our Lady of Saints Church, Venom tells Project Rebirth where he is going and what he was sent to do. Aaron calls Reed Richards at Horizon Labs and tells him about Anti-Venom's powers and that they have sent an agent to bring him to them. Betty Brant calls Flash and asks where he is. He lies and says that the chaos is making it difficult for him to get there. When he arrives at Our Lady of Saints Church, Flash tries to approach Anti-Venom with a gun loaded with the same sedatives used to help him control the symbiote. Before he is able to shoot, Anti-Venom lunges on him. His very touch causes Flash to lose control of the symbiote, and Venom punches Anti-Venom through a window. Flash regains control but Anti-Venom tries to cure him of the symbiote on the steps of the church. The symbiote throws Anti-Venom into an office building and they continue to fight. All the while, Anti-Venom tells him that the Venom symbiote is really the one in control and has turned him into something of an addict. Anti-Venom pins Venom to the ground again, and, just before he cures him of the symbiote, it abandons Flash and tries to bond with Eddie, who has grown too weak from curing people to keep it from bonding with him. As the original Venom proclaims his return, Flash is initially happy to be rid of the suit, but realizes that the city is counting on him to deliver Anti-Venom to Horizon Labs, and that if the symbiote fully rebonds to Eddie it will purge him of the vital antibodies. He lies and tells it he needs it and that Eddie will never stop fighting its control. It leaves Anti-Venom, who is now unconscious on the floor, and returns to Flash. At Horizon Labs, Reed Richards finds Anti-Venom webbed up; meanwhile, at St. Luke's Hospital, Flash and his father make amends just before he dies. | Solicit = Project Rebirth has been infested – and Venom's going under DEEP cover to start exterminating some bugs, starting with Anti-Venom! Tom Fowler (AGE OF HEROES) and Rick Remender (X-FORCE) bring you all the heart-stopping action and heart-wrenching drama as this summer's Spidey Crossover continues! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}